Ferivar Kutaeminbeb
|squad= |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= |anime= |jva= |eva= }} Iolo Goch (イオロ ゴク, Ioro Goku) is a Bard renowned for his musical talents and expertise. Having served the royal courts of Clover in various aspects of its musical industry as a songwriter, instructor, and entertainer for almost two decades, Iolo lived in the upper echelons of Cloverian society as his skills established him as a celebrity within the Kingdom itself. However, after playing witness to a meeting where a royal family desired to gentrify a section of the royal capital to remove any influence of commoners, Iolo learned of their corruption within the monarchy. Unable to morally continue working said royalty, Iolo denounced them and retreated from his well-bred life. Instead, he dedicates his time to assisting the people of Clover as a traveling philanthropist in attempts to better the lives of the people around him. However, in an attempt to discredit his work, the agents of the nobility have discredited his existence as a myth, and actively oppose his mission resulting in him being branded with the epithet The Mad Bard ( きがへん バード, Kigahen Baado). Although the nobility have tried to uncover his documents detailing his birth, in an attempt to blackmail him, they have discovered that no such documents exist. Unbeknownst to a majority of human society, Iolo is not , but is a Satyr. Born as Ferivar Kutaeminbeb (フェリバー クタエミンベブ, Feribaa Kutaeminbebu) the son of a Nymph princess and chief of a tribe of Satyrs, he was raised in Elven territory alongside elves, satyrs, nymphs, centaurs, and a variety of other mythological creatures who stray away from the much more destructive, and corrupt humans. Slated to become the greatest head, due to his possession of the rarely inherited Bardic Magic that arises in the chiefs of his kind every few centuries, Iolo was forced to live up to the expectations and laws of his tribes. Yet, while forbidden from interacting with human, Iolo broke this taboo when an injured wanderer entered their territory. He secretly nursed her back to health, however he was uncovered by his parents. Despite his social position, they could do nothing as he admitted to openly breaking their most treasured law, and thus he was penalized to the highest order. Exiled from his homeland, he changed his name, and entered human society. It has been decades since his betray of the Cloverian nobility, and though he has done tremendous work to ensure the prosperity of the people of Clover, Iolo’s progress seems constantly reversed by his infamy and the Kingdom’s claim of his insanity. Thus, he has infiltrated the Magic Knights under an entirely new persona, currently leading the Green Mantis as their captain. With his position, he hopes to monitor the activity of the Clover Kingdom and use his popularity as one of the kingdom’s most renown generals as a channel to change the country of Clover for the better in hopes to prove the worth of commoners to the general populace, but more importantly to the very nobles of the empire to craft a less classist society by becoming the kingdom’s own Magic Emperor (魔法帝, Mahōtei). Yet, despite his attempts, due to his technical classification as a lord, due to his marriage into House Goch—a house he married into during his time while working with the nobles—his progress to prove the worth of commoners has been exceedingly difficult due to not being one of them, and thus he has dedicated a greater portion of his squad to taking in and honing the potential of non-royals, aiming to become the best Magic Knight squad in all of Clover. Appearance Iolo at his Wedding.jpg|Iolo at his wedding. Iolo unleashing his Magic.jpg|Iolo using Magic Iolo Exploring.jpg|Iolo Exploring the World Iolo Gallery 4.jpg|Iolo being scolded by his wife. Personality History Battle Prowess Abilities Unnatural Magic Reserves: In human myths and stories, Satyrs are commonly thought of as rustic, wine-drinking, woodland gods and spirits. They are sentient pieces of nature that have manifested a physical form, supported by the fact that when they die their bodies become part of the natural world: fauna, flora, and, depending on the strength of the satyr, sometimes entire forest. For such reason, Satyrs have a natural aptitude for magic—the manipulation of mana which exist throughout the world and seems to have origins deep in nature—as they are piece of nature, quite literally almost sitting as mana given physical form. Thus, even Satyr-toddlers have demonstrated the ability to perform miracles and other feats of magic. This, coupled with their incredible longevity, nearly ensures superiority in comparison to most races in terms of magical aptitude. Descending from a noble line of Satyrs, Iolo was gifted at birth with an enormous supply of Mana, far outstripping that of even the most talented human mage, and surpassing many of the satyrs, nymphs, and elves of his tribe. As a being of magical, divine origins, formed from the very spirit of nature itself from which mana is generated, the magical energy serves as a sort of life energy in conjunction with his blood and other bodily fluids. It circulates throughout his body, infusing his organs with its magical presence, providing a great deal more power than a human could otherwise naturally achieve. It is why Satyrs are capable of absorbing ambient mana into their own bodies even without being completely drained, for it not being poisonous, means that drenching their organs in mana holds no ill weight. Yet, for any Satyr to claim the ability to continuously absorb mana would be dangerous, and often they wear limiters to prevent such from occurring in their youth. The very act of continuously absorbing mana, which serves as a sort of life energy for Satyrs, causes extreme growth of various magical circuits within the body, causing mood swings, and other behaviors that are unacceptable to most societies. In part, their overabsorption of Mana is the direct cause for their ithyphalliccy, and drinking and lusting themselves away is how the species copes with their over stimulation of magical energy, and is thus why they find it truly difficult to live in tandem with other organizations. Like the Satyrs of her race, and even moreso due to his heritage, Iolo wears physical limiters that prevent the bulk of his power from seeping through his pores allowing him to focus his magic to prevent widespread destruction from a single lullaby. Though, while most beings with incredible magical power wreak havoc, such is a foreign concept to Nymphs and Satyrs. Since magic is an action as simple as breathing to them, Satyrss from birth, are experienced with using it. While younger Satyrs are often the cause of the more dangerous magical phenomenon, for the most part, controlling one’s mana becomes an instinct so practiced and common that such mistakes are outright scarce, or, in some horrible event, the acts of destruction are not mistakes. Iolo, having studied under elven mages since being brought into this world, does not make these mistakes. When his magical aura is summoned onto the battlefield, it is not responsible for cracking the earth, causing earthquakes, bringing down storms, or any of the sort. Where he walks, the sound of music accompanies: a heavenly harp plucked melodically, the thunderous roar of timpani, the fanfare of brass, just to name a few. For those around him, it is not uncommon to mistake the music that announces his arrival as his magical power. There is a strength, a grace, a nervousness, an excitement, etc., in his aura and those unfortunate, or fortunate enough to be exposed find their minds flushed with those emotions. Magic The Bardic Magic is a form of magic that is inherited once ever few generations by a member of the royal family of Satyrs of the Woodlands Kingdom making it a highly exclusive form of magic that allows the user control over the magics of the musical arts and words. In the world of Satyrs, words, speech, musical sounds are not mere vibrations of air, but are containers and canals for magic to make itself manifest. It is their belief that the world was spoken into existence, the gods very words providing the shape for the cosmos to fill. The echoes of their first words still echoes throughout reality, and the art of the bards is to tap into that primordial power of creation and to use it to empower their own spells. It is a powerful magic that relies on the very act of creation to make itself useful, allowing it a versatility unmatched by other forms of magic. It has foundation in the fact that dance, music, and speech have symbolic meanings, and can be used as canals to help transform and convert mana into new forms, allowing Iolo to access different magics through words, and music through the means of symbolic convergence on top of having access to virtually all forms of other musical-expression based magics and oratory styles. Due to the nature of Satyrs who reach adulthood at fifty, coupled with being loved by the mana just as their fellow elven companions are—partly attributed to the fact that they are nature spirits given physical form through magical energies in the first place—Iolo is an incredibly skilled user of Bardic Magic as he has had both time and the mana-levels necessary to eclipse him into a league of his own compared to the average mage. He has dedicated decades of his life, decades that humanity spend otherwise dying and aging, to perfecting the craft of his magic. He has immersed himself for literal decades in the libraries of the Clover Kingdom, exploring the Diamond and Heart empires, tasting, learning their odes and poems, and watching their dances and celebrations. He has spent years reading of ancient traditions in the catacombs of forgotten civilizations, for what Iolo has over other mages is simply time. Whereas their mana reserves begin to deteriorate as they pass sixty and seventy, Iolo’s mana reserves are still increasing as he reaches his physical prime. Thus, for this reason, the spells he has accumulated in his grimoire are incredibly immense, giving him an extremely thick grimoire in comparison to other mages that is indicative of this fact. While Iolo tends to use Bardic Magic to support his allies in battle by using hymns capable of restoring magical energy, healing wounds, charming opponents, just to name a few., he has demonstrated, in several occurrences, the ability to use it offensively for himself. Though, while Bardic Magic is exceptionally versatile, it is not entirely overwhelming in raw strength outside of its own music/sound based magics. Because the symbols and the echoes of the primordial words are only canals to access power, other affinities are not easily controlled, and while Iolo can cast these spells, they, often, lack in overall power compared to other mages that hold that affinity, or lack control or restraint. *'Enta' (Elven for, “You hear Me”): Enta is a collective name for a series of spells that fall under what humanity would have identified as Song Magic, a magic that allows one to manipulate their own voice. However, because Iolo has a grasp over the true potential of such magic, for he and humanity have a fundamentally different understanding of sounds in general, Iolo’s Enta encapsulated a wider range of capabilities than what Song Magic seems to hold. This magic is truly capable of manipulating one’s own voice, but, in addition, it allows Iolo to also perceive other voices as well by using this magic to amplify their presence. The way that this magic works is by using one’s own mana, projecting it out with their voice to interact with the ambient mana in the atmosphere, triggering the usual fusion to manifest a spell—though, in this case it will manifest a given spell the user desires as the ambient mana is used in a manner that corresponds directly to the pitch, rhythm, and even the words themselves that are spoken. Though, indicative of Iolo’s true mastery of this magic is his ability to amplify the voice of another’s mind, as all people “speak” to themselves as they think. Using this, he is effectively capable of reading another person’s mind to determine their intent, thoughts, emotions, and so forth giving him a form of what other interpret as mind-reading, making him a truly seasoned information-gatherer, and strategist on the battlefield, as he essentially can read his opponent’s intentions and plan accordingly to deal with them, even before the opponent themselves performs said actions. However, if an opponent is capable of functioning without thought of any sort, or unrelated thought, the magic can only pick up what is the main voice within someone’s mind and can confuse Iolo. **'Enta Daia Dadu Da' (Elven for, “You hear me: Let All Stand Against a Shadow”): This spell is built directly from an Elven battle cry that all of the Woodland kingdom, that Iolo originates from, partake in before war begins, shrieking for all of their brethren to hear in both this world and the afterlife. It is meant to stir fear into their enemies with its deafening roar and is meant to the moral of those around them. The armies that have faced the Elven warriors of the woodland kingdoms have felt their battle cries have not always survived, and very few have been keen to tell the tale afterwards. Having learned this battle cry from his elven mentors, Iolo has embraced its true nature and has formulated a spell to make manifest what his culture envisions the battle cry to be. He infuses his vocal chords with excessive amounts of mana, and as he chants this warrior’s ode, he releases the gathered, condensed magical energy through from his enchanted mouth, unleashing an incredibly powerful soundwave that forces the very earth itself to tremble from raw force. At it rips throughout the atmosphere, it bends the winds themselves, and churns the earth from its place as it proves incapable of withstanding its power. Those unfortunate to be exposed find themselves flung off their feet, being caught up in the current that is Iolo’s battlecry, yet even that is a fortunate fate, for those caught in the immediate vicinity of his roar find their eardrums shattered. Iolo has notable speed in the execution of this spell, demonstrating the ability to condense and release enormous surges of magical power between words in sentences with relative ease, allowing him to use the spell for varying purposes in battle. *''' Ele Ve''' (Elven for, "Wet Sky"): Typically, heroic fanfares that detail the journey of a warrior conquering the elements involve storms, nature's incarnate wrath and destructive power. In these musical works, the arrival of the storm is synonymous with the rumble of the Timpani, which itself is an instrument designed to mimic the sound of thunder. By conjuring a Timpani, and the subsequent drum sticks, Iolo is able to invoke a storm upon the natural world itself. The clouds move in response to his rumble, lightning strikes the earth with its wrath, and the thunder mimics the meticulous beating of the timpani. However, similar to a variety of his other spells, the range is only as far as the wind will take it. Thus, the closer one is too the timpani, the strongest the storm, yet the further you get away from the sound, the storm alms itself. Because of how large the percussive instrument is, Iolo is unable to move while playing, thus once he sets it up, he will remain in such location until he finds it necessary to move. By altering rhythms, such as using eighth notes, or whole notes when playing the instrument, James is able to directly control the storm itself, choosing where the lightning strikes, when it strikes, and vice versa. *'Elaf Miemin' (Elven for, "Hungry Hand"): Although outdated by the more modern instrument, the Piano, the Pipe organ has been used for centuries, and even to this day is continuously used in older folk songs. Unlike the piano, the pipe organ drives pressurized air through organ pipes selected via the keyboard. By using this pipe organ, Iolo is able to gather ambient mana, and then by designating each teammate of his own to a specific pipe, he can inject them with mana, replenishing their reserves. In areas where mana is low, he is capable of withdrawing mana from his teammates bodies, and is able to distribute it accordingly. *'Uk Salif' (Elven for, "Winter Song"): To all the people of Clover, there exist a day where individuals are remembered to be generous and share what they can with others. In celebration of this fantastic holiday, songs have been passed down for centuries to glorify its existence. The Jingle bell is an instrument that exist in nearly all variations of the tune. In any orchestral piece, the sound of the jingle bell brings forth memories of the snowy dunes of the Royal Capital, the frozen lakes, and the barren trees. By using these instruments rhythmically, Iolo is able to gather mana and condense it, and then release it back into the environment, changing the very state of the world itself. It summons the element of winter itself, bringing forth its snow, its chills, and its cold. Similar to his previous spells, the range at which the spell carries is defined by how far its sound waves travel. However, because the Jingle bell is not a harmonic instrument, nor can it be played in complicated rhythms because of its nature, this spell is not easily controlled. Yet, simultaneously, it Is one of Iolo strongest spells in term of raw power, provided by its ability to induce blizzards on moment's notice. Trivia